Eliza Edison
by systerup
Summary: What if there was a girl before Teresa and Thomas. What if she new Thomas even before she met him. I suck at summaries sorry. This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

• Chapter 1

• I woke up to darkness surrounding me. I felt around feeling nothing but cool metal. It was a small box. I tried to stand but instantly fell when the box started moving up. My glasses fell off so I pick them up and put them on. I sat there thinking, I realize I couldn't remember anything. Eliza that was my name. I tried to remember more but I couldn't. About a half an hour later a bright light came over my head. I shielded my eyes instantly blinded for a moment. Then I heard someone jump into the box. I look up to see a tall Asian boy about 16 years old.

• "Holy Shuck." He said staring at me for what seemed like forever.

• "What's bloody taking so long?" I look up to see another boy with long blonde hair looking down at us.

• "I've been shucked and gone to heaven." The Asian boy said.

• "Minho?" The blonde said.

• "It's a girl." Minho (I think) said.

• "WHAT?!"

• "It's a shucking girl."

• Then I heard a roar of voices.

• "A girl."

• "I call dibs"

•"Touch her and I'll feed you to the Griever myself."

• All of sudden I got really angry. I don't know why but I shouted. "WOULD SOMEONE JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE?"

• All the voices stopped. And then Minho looked at me and I felt embarrassed.

• Minho smiled and said " All righty little lady calm yourself."

• I couldn't help but smile. So I stood up. I jumped a little when he grabbed my hip. Then a rope dropped down and he grabbed it as people pulled us up. When we get out of that box I look up I look around and realize I am surrounded by a group of about 40 boys. Not a single girl! Then I notice Minho's hand is still on my hip and I blush. He seems to notice because he takes his hand off almost instantly.

• "Where am I?" • A dark skin boy steps up and says "Welcome to the Glade."

• "What's your name pretty lady?" Minho asks.

• "Eliza, I think."

• "Well Eliza welcome to Hell."

• "Well thanks. I knew I would end up here sometime" I smirk.

• He laughs. I take another look around. Then I see giant walls surrounding the...the Glade... I think. I don't know any more I'm getting frustrated. I run from everybody. I see a forest and run that direction. I run until I find a good tree to climb and climb as high as I could get and just sat there. I told myself not to cry. I just couldn't stop thinking I couldn't remember my mom or dad or friends. I heard footsteps. I didn't feel like talking. So I froze hoping no one saw me. But I wasn't so lucky.

• "You can't stay up there all day sweetheart, got to eat sometime."

• I knew instantly it was Minho. And almost right on cue my stomach growled, but I didn't move. Minho sighed and started to climb the tree. He sat right next to me and said.

• "At least you aren't bawling your eyes out like most of the shanks did."

• I looked at him." Shanks?"

• Minho just stared at me and smiled. And I smiled back. Somehow I knew I could trust him. My stomach growled again and we laugh.

• "Fine let's go." I said.

• As we got our food I sat next to Minho and the blonde hair boy. I think his name is Newt. And the dark skinned boy, his name was Alby.

• "How old am I." Asking no one in particular.

• "About 16. Hey you're the same age as Minho." Newt replied with a smirk, and him and Alby laugh. • I blushed and looked at Minho. He had started to blush as well. Minho looked at her and smiled

• "If you were wandering you also have long light curly brown hair and pret-" he put his hand over his mouth at the last part and I blush even more.

• "Hey pretty lady." A boy said behind her. Minho and I snap our heads around in unison.

• Minho says "Slim it Gally." • "Why should I."

• Minho stood up and got in Gally's face.

• "Because I don't think Eliza really wants to talk to a slinthead like you."

• With that Gally through his hand up, but before he could swing I grabbed his hand and twisted it and Gally fell on his knees and begged for me to let go and I did. Minho started laugh uncontrollably. Then so did I. I realized all the gladers were watching me and I blushed. Later that night this kid named Chuck got me a sleeping bag and I slept in the forest in a clearing I found. Right before I started to daze off Minho came and laid his sleeping bag next to mine.

• "Thought you could use a friend."

• He said I smile and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

• Chapter 2

• Eliza's POV

• Someone was shaking me. I start kicking thinking I was being attacked. I feel it hit something and someone yelped. My eyes snapped open and realized it was Newt.

• "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

• He rolls his eyes and laughed. "Whatever Greenie. Now get up I need to show you something."

• I got up and realized that Minho was laying there snoring really loud. I looked at him and smiled. We walk to one of the walls. We stopped to the west side and Newt started ripping off vines on the wall revealing a glass window. I looked though for about five minutes and started fidgeting while Newt was standing perfectly still like he was frozen in time. I continued to stare out the window for another couple minutes and then I saw it. It was 5 feet long and 2 feet thick, it had spikes and claws sticking out of it. It jumped at the window. I screamed and fell backwards. I think Minho heard me because after a couple of minutes he was there asking if I was ok and comforting me. I started to blush and turn around so Newt didn't see me.

• "Well isn't that buggin cute." Newt said with a smirk.

• That made me blush even more. Newt and Minho just laughed. Later that day Minho convinced Alby to let him give her the tour instead. Alby just groaned and said ok. Minho told her where everything was. The homestead, the blood house, etc. But then an alarm went off scary me half to death. I cupped my hands over her ears and asked Minho what was going on. When he didn't answer I looked at him. He looked more confused than scared. Then he took off running towards the box. I ran right after him confused. Once he stopped I grabbed his wrist and made him look at me.

•"What's going on?" I screamed.

• "We're getting a shucking newbie!" He screamed.

• "So!"

• "We have never had two newbies in the same week let alone a day apart!" And my jaw dropped.

• Once the alarms stopped a crowd formed around the box. Minho went up right next to Newt and Alby. When Newt and Alby opened the box, a wave of dizziness hit me. I stumbled backwards into someone and they caught me as I almost fell to the ground.

• "I don't...feel so... good."

• "HEY! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THE GREENIE!" Someone yelled.

• Minho ran over and called the Med-Jacks. Everything was going fuzzy. Minho grabbed me and held me. The world was going dark. The last thing I heard was Minho.

• "You'll be ok."

• And everything went dark


	3. Chapter 3

• Chapter 3

•Minho's POV

• The world around me seemed to stop. This girl I've only knew one day but have grown on close to is barely breathing in my arms.

• "WHERE ARE THE MED-JACKS!?" I scream

• Clint and Jeff are running up to me now. They said they had to take her. I hesitate. I can't lose another friend. I can't lose her. They start to pick her up. But I grab her, picking her up, and take her to the homestead. I stay with her all day. All night. I fall asleep at her side. After 3 day I still haven't left. Newt bringing me food. One day I was pacing back and forth and she screamed. She screamed and he froze scared to death. Newt and Alby burst through the door and looked at him. She continued to scream louder each time. Clint ran in with the rest of the Med-Jacks. He started checking. He looked confused.

• "What's happening?" He asked in between screams.

• "How the hell should I know?" Clint replied.

• "You're the Med-Jack." I snapped.

• "LET ME GO! I CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE IN THERE! I LOVE HIM! PLEASE LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I love him! I can't live without him!" Ell screamed. My heart drops. He was frozen again. All of a sudden Ell's nose started to bleed. She stopped screaming and started to cry and shake.

• "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Minho yelled. • "Minho calm down. She's going to be ok. She is having a nightmare." Clint says

• That's when I snap. I walk up to one of the walls and punch my hand through it.

• "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST A NIGHTMARE!? HER NOSE IS BLEEDING!" I screamed.

• "She probably just smacked herself when she was flailing around." • With that I calmed down. I realized I had been shaking. I sat down in my seat next to her. When a new set of screams broke out.

• "GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO! I CAN'T LOOSE MY BROTHER! No no no! HELP THEM! Help them. Help them." She screamed. I grab her hand lay my head on her bed. Everyone left and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. Another one coming soon. I am making this into 3 or 4 books.**


	4. Chapter 4

• Chapter 4

• Eliza's POV

• I woke up to someone holding my hand. I heard snoring and new exactly who it was. I started to shake his hand

• "Minho, wake up, Minho."

• "What, what happened?" I started to laugh.

• "Nothing's wrong. Your snoring woke me up. Where am I anyway?"

• "You're in the homestead. You were in a coma."

• "A what! I shrieked.

• "Calm down, you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

• "Like I've been asleep for a month." I say through a yawn.

• "More like 2 weeks."

• "I'm starved."

• I stand up start heading towards the door when I feel two hands grab me and pick me up bridal style and carry me down the stairs. I realize everyone was watching us and blushed. We got our food and there wasn't enough seats so I let Minho sit and I started heading outside. When Minho grabbed me again and sat me on his lap. I laughed and blushed while people awed and whistled at us. I was blushing so much. I hide my face in Minho's chest and got even more laughs.

• "You're not leaving my side again little lady."

• "I don't think I want to."

• We both laugh. Then I look up and notice a boy staring at me. I look into his eyes.

• "Who is that?" I say.

• "The Greenie. He hasn't really talked to anyone. He seems a little strange."

• "I know him." I mumble.

• "What?" Minho says.

• "I know him. I don't know how but... I know him."

• As I continue to stare at him I know where I know him from.

• "He... He's my brother."

• "What how do you know?"

• "I can't even remember his name. It just... I can't explain it. I just know."

• "Thomas get over hear." Minho yells.

• Thomas stands up awkwardly and comes over. Still looking at me.

• "Does she look familiar to you?"

• "Ya, I think... She's my sister. What's your name?"

• "Eliza."

• We are still staring at me when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whip my head around to see Gally standing there.

• "What do you want?" I hiss at him.

• "Just wanted to know if you wanted a kiss."

• With that Thomas stands up and walks over to Gally.

• "Leave her alone."

• "Oh Greenie here has a crush on the weak little girl."

• I stand up move Thomas out of the way and punch Gally right in his misshaped nose.

• "Weak my ass." I say and storm out of the building with Thomas and Minho laughing right behind me. I storm into the woods. I can feel my face is filled with anger. I climb a tree realizing Minho and Thomas aren't behind me. About ten minutes later Minho starts to climb the tree.

• "Guess what." He says.

• "What?"

• "You broke Gally's nose."

• "I broke it! Yes!"

• We both started laughing. Then we stair at each other and I did something I had been thinking of doing for a long time. I kissed him. It was deep and passionate. Once they finally pulled back they were both breathing heavily.

• "We better go. I have to get out in the maze." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold is either an authors note or its from the book.**

* * *

• Chapter 5

• Eliza's POV

• I heard Thomas screaming for me and I Alby. I saw Minho lying on the ground of the maze. I ran as fast as I could.

• "Minho! Are you ok!"

• "Ya... Just out of breath."

• **Alby jogged up then, clearly upset. "What're you doin' back, Minho? What happened **

**• "Calm your wad, Alby," the Runner replied, seeming to gain strength by the second. "Make yourself useful and get me some water—I dropped my pack out there somewhere."**

**• But Alby didn't move. He kicked Minho in the leg—too hard to be playful. "What happened?"**

**• "I can barely talk, shuck-face!" Minho yelled, his voice raw. "Get me some water!"**

**• Alby looked over at Thomas, who was shocked to see the slightest hint of a smile flash across his face before vanishing in a scowl. "Minho's the only shank who can talk to me like that without getting his butt kicked off the Cliff."**

**• Then, surprising me even more, Alby turned and ran off, presumably to get Minho some water. **

• "Are you sure ok?" I asked.

• "Yes."

• "Ok."

• **Alby walked up a moment later with a big plastic cup full of water and handed it to Minho, who gulped down the whole thing without stopping once for breath. **

**• "Okay," Alby said, "out with it. What happened?" • Minho raised his eyebrows and nodded toward Thomas. **

**• "He's fine," Alby replied. "I don't care what this shank hears. Just talk!" **

**• I sat quietly in anticipation as Minho struggled to stand up, wincing with every move, his whole demeanor just screaming exhaustion. The Runner balanced himself against the wall, gave both of them a cold look. "I found a dead one **

**• "Huh?" Alby asked. "A dead what?" **

**•Minho smiled. "A dead Griever."**

* * *

_• The next day._

Alby and Minho started to pack so they could head out to go see the dead Griever. I fill Minho's water bottles and headed to the west walls. Minho was turned around so I sit his water bottle down ran and jump on his back. He seemed to have heard me coming because he caught me.

• "Well hello their pretty lady." He said.

• "Promise me you'll be careful. Hurry back. I'm going to miss-"

• My words where cut off by a pair of lips kissing me. It was a short a sweet kiss. He broke away saying.

• "I promise, now calm down and promise me something." "And what's that." I say with a giggle.

• His face goes serious and I start to worry. "Promise me that if I don't come back you won't come looking for me in the maze." I feel a tear go down the side of my face.

• "I can't promise you that Minho. You would look for me." He puts me down not saying another word grabs his water bottle and runs out into the maze with Alby right behind him.

* * *

_• Later that day. _

• "They should have been back hours ago. What if one of them got hurt? Where are they?" I say pacing back and forth.

• "You need to calm down. I'm sure they're fine." Thomas says.

• "How do you know?" I snap.

• He stands up and gives a big hug. I'm used to this now. We've been really close since we found out we were siblings.

• "You're a good big brother, you know that."

• "How do you know I'm you're big brother maybe I'm you're little brother or maybe were twins."

• We both laugh at this. We haven't told anyone except for Minho and my best friend David (he's the one who caught me when I passed out.) that we're siblings so we let go so no one sees.

• "I like big brother better."

• "Fine then I'll call you lil' sis."

• We both laugh when Newt walks up to us with a worry look on his face.

• "They still haven't come." I say with an alarmed voice.

• "No I'm getting really worried Ell there's only 10 bloody minutes till the walls close."

• "What!" I shriek.

• Then I dash to the west walls. I start to pace back and forth again. It feels as though the temperature rose 100 degrees. It's getting harder and harder to breathe until I'm gasping for air. I can barely hear Thomas when he says something putting a hand on my shoulder.

• "Ell they are right there cal-" His words stopped when Minho screamed.

• **"They got him!" Minho shouted, his voice strangled and weak with exhaustion. Every step he took seemed like it could be his last. **

• "MINHO!" I scream. I start running when the walls start to close.

• "NEWT GRAB HER!" Minho screams.

• Newt lounges on me and we fall to the ground. I start to scream bloody murder. My glasses fly off.

• "LET ME GO! I CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE IN THERE! I LOVE HIM! PLEASE LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I love him! I can't live without him!" I scream.

• My nose starts to bleed after I smacked my nose on the ground. Newt seems really surprised by what I say but then grabs me tighter. I look up to see Thomas staring at me sadness in his eyes. He mouths "I'm sorry" and runs into the maze I scream even more.

• "GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO! I CAN'T LOOSE MY BROTHER TOO! No no no no! HELP THEM! Help them. Help them."

• I say struggling more and more with every word. And then the walls shut. I start to cry even more Newt still holding me. I start to hit him in the chest.

• "Why didn't you let me help them? Why did you just let them die? Why?" He just holds me tighter. And we sit there and I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

• Chapter 6

• Minho's POV

**• "Greenie," Minho said, "if you think that was brave comin' out here, listen up. You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was. You're as good as dead, just like us." **

**• "I couldn't just sit there and leave you guys out here." **

**• "And what good are you with us?" Minho rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Break the Number One Rule, kill yourself, whatever." **

**• "You're welcome. I was just trying to help." **

**• Minho forced a bitter laugh, and then knelt back on the ground beside Alby. Alby looked on the edge of death. His usually dark skin was losing color fast and his breaths were quick and shallow. **

• "Why did you just leave her alone like that?"

• "Excuse me." Thomas replied.

• "She doesn't have anyone else but us and now we are as good as dead."

• "I was just trying to save your butt for her. And I'm pretty sure David won't let anything happen to her."

• "Did anyone tell you that no one survives a night in maze?" • "We could be the first. We could do it for her. You can't just give up."

• Minho stood and grabbed Alby's arms, then nodded toward his feet. "Grab those smelly suckers. We gotta carry him over to the Door. Give 'em one body that's easy to find in the morning."

• "You're just going to leave him and do nothing."

• "There's nothing we can do. He doesn't have long anyway."

• "We have to try. We can't just leave him. We should at least try."

• **"Ah, man, oh man," Minho whispered, then crumpled to the ground, burying his face in clenched fists. "I've never been this scared before, dude. Not like this." • Minho stood,"We have to split up—it's our only chance. Just keep moving. Don't stop moving!" And then I turned and ran, disappearing in seconds, swallowed by the Maze and darkness.**

• Eliza's POV

• I woke up screaming. I was in the forest where I usually sleep with David sitting up against the tree a look of pain on his face. I go up next him and start crying. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer for a hug. He has my glasses in his lap. I just let him hold on to them. I can't sleep in them anyway.

• "I lost my best friends." I say.

• He doesn't reply and we just sit there until morning. I grab my glasses, get up, and head for west walls and just sit there waiting for the walls to open. When they finally open I can't bring myself to look inside. Newt walks up to me.

• "I can't. I'm too afraid." I say.

• He looks in the maze. A look of shock on his face. Then he runs into the maze.

• "Newt what are doing! David where is he going!"

• I run after him and stop. It was Minho and Thomas. I start sobbing again. They are alive. I run up to Minho and kiss him hard.

• "How? What happened? How are y-" He cuts me off with another kiss.

• I pull back and run towards Thomas. "What the hell is wrong with you. I thought I lost you." I said giving him a hug.

•"Hey I missed you too lil' sis."

• "Don't ever do that to me again big brother."

• "Where's Alby." Newt says.

• Thomas lets go of me and points up. I saw Alby hanging from vines. •

"Thomas how..."

**• Newt finally saw his friend hanging in the ivy, and looked back at Thomas. If he'd seemed shocked before, now he looked completely bewildered. "Is he … alive?" **

**• "I don't know. Was when I left him up there." **

**• "When you left him …" Newt shook his head. "You and Minho get your butts inside, get yourselves checked by the Med-jacks. You look bloody awful. I want the whole story when they're done and you're rested up." **

**• Thomas started to speak but Minho grabbed him by the arm and forced him to walk toward the Glade. "We need sleep. And bandages. Now."**

• I follow them grabbing Minho's hand. Minho smiles and we walk to the homestead. After they get checked by the Med-Jacks we go and eat. I grab Thomas wrist sit him down next to Minho and then I sit on Minho's lap. David walks up and sit by us too.

• "Hey David thanks for staying with me last night."

• "Anything for a friend."

• I turn to Minho and Thomas.

• "You're not leaving my side. Neither of you. Never again."

• I give Minho another kiss and begin to eat.

• "Do you remember what you said to me and Thomas when Newt grabbed you?" Minho asks.

• "Ya why?"

• "When you were in the coma," he says pausing," you said those exact same words."

• "What?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down. Do you remember anything."

• "No I don't. How? Why? I'm so confused?

• "I don't know how you did that but it's kind of creepy. Not to mean or anything."

• I giggle. "You guys should go lay down."

• "Ok." Thomas says.

• We stand up and start walking. I'm right behind them thinking. I lay down right between them on Minho's chest and heard Minho snore and looked to see Thomas asleep as well. I fall asleep.


	7. Sorry

I'm so sorry. My computer that has all my stories on it won't let me connect to the internet so I can't upload until its fix. So very sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. 


End file.
